Magie de Noël
by Loufiction
Summary: On ne sait jamais à l'avance ce que la magie de Noël réserve ...


La journée du 25 décembre avait souvent une saveur particulière pour Oscar. La célébration de la Nativité était importante dans la France catholique du 18ème siècle mais pour elle, il s'agissait également de son anniversaire.

Et elle savait que le seul à vraiment y porter attention était André. Il savait adoucir l'amertume qui était souvent la sienne lorsque les siens oubliaient que le Christ n'était pas le seul à fêter son anniversaire ce jour-là. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle se laissait encore prendre à la magie de Noël, elle sourit en se souvenant d'une bataille de boules de neige qui avait dégénérée en pugilat généralisé peu avant son entrée à l'école des officiers. André et elle avaient commencé à se lancer des boules de neige puis peu à peu d'autres domestiques s'étaient mêlés à la bataille rangée et finalement, André s'était joint à ses côtés pour les arroser de neige. Grand-Mère était sortie en catastrophe de la cuisine, où elle préparait consciencieusement le repas de fête, la louche à la main pestant contre la neige qui la faisait glisser et leur ayant permis de déguerpir avant de subir les coups. Ils s'étaient sauvés en courant à en perdre haleine, riant aux éclats, André ayant pris sa main pour l'entrainer vers les écuries où ils s'étaient cachés pour échapper au courroux de la gouvernante.

Les temps avaient bien changé. Oscar sentait que la misère des français était en train de tourner en rage sourde et l'avenir s'annonçait bien noir. Elle soupira. Cette période de fête serait-elle capable d'apporter la trêve habituelle ? Ce monde fait de castes, immuables et séculaires, elle commençait à le haïr. Comment les nobles pouvaient-ils continuer de profiter impunément de leurs richesses tandis que le peuple, qui était étouffé par l'impôt, se mourait pour eux ?

Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté d'ouvrir les yeux à la Reine mais c'était peine perdue. Celle-ci s'étourdissait de fête en bals provoquant de folles dépenses afin d'oublier la tristesse de son existence : un mariage, certes prestigieux, mais sans amour, tout du moins de son côté. Une vie privée inexistante à cause des lubies de grandeur de l'ancêtre de son époux. Un véritable amour en la personne de Fersen, impossible. Elle vivait désormais retranchée à Trianon.

Et si tous décidaient de faire des efforts ? Serait-il possible de réconcilier noblesse et peuple ? Après tout, ils n'étaient que des humains, la seule différence se jouait dans la loterie du destin qui les avait fait naître aristocrates, ou pas. A son niveau, Oscar essayait de faire changer les choses. Elle traitait ses hommes avec respect, quel que soit leur rang ou leur grade. Elle avait fait améliorer les repas de la caserne et avait exigé de nouveaux uniformes et de nouvelles couvertures. Elle avait imposé un tour de ménage dans les dortoirs. Ulcérés, les hommes avaient tenté de se révolter à ce sujet. Mais force était de constater que la vermine était beaucoup moins présente dans leurs lits désormais.

Elle se demanda où ils passeraient tous Noël ce soir. Quelques chanceux étaient retournés en permission auprès de leurs familles, André et elle en faisait partie. D'autres, était de permanence à la caserne. Elle regarda par la fenêtre recouverte de givre et se demanda comment ils auraient passé l'hiver sans leurs couvertures neuves. Elle avait inspecté les dortoirs et avait demandé à ce que l'on renforce les fenêtres avec les anciennes couvertures, elle avait vu du gel sur la vitre intérieure, c'était absolument inadmissible à ses yeux. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et décida de prendre le chemin de la cuisine, elle aurait dû y trouver Grand-Mère régissant une armée de commis mais cette année, ses parents étaient retenus à Versailles. N'y étant plus rattachée, Oscar en avait été dispensée. Et c'était tant mieux, elle passerait un Noël tranquille, auprès de Grand-Mère et de son cher André. Oui, SON cher André. Elle se l'était enfin admis et elle était résolue à le lui avouer ce soir.

Des odeurs de cannelle et de volaille en train de rôtir l'assaillirent à son entrée dans la cuisine. Grand-Mère était en train d'énergiquement fouetter la pâte destinée à devenir un gâteau. Cela fit sourire Oscar qui se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait trouver autant de force pour son grand âge. Elle parcourut la cuisine du regard et fut étonnée de ne pas y trouver André.

« Bonjour Grand-Mère » la salua-t-elle. « Sais-tu où est passé André ? »  
« Il est sorti chercher la bûche de Noël et remettre de la paille et du foin aux chevaux, le froid s'intensifie, ils en auront bien besoin. » Lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle continuait sa préparation.

« Oh » Elle ne fut pas capable de répondre autre chose. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle aurait préféré l'accompagner mais il lui fallait reconnaître que cela aurait été inconvenant. Un colonel n'accompagnait pas son grenadier et encore moins son ancien palefrenier pour faire ses corvées. Et pourtant, elle l'aurait fait de bon cœur. Cette réflexion n'était-elle pas justement le genre de préjugé qu'elle souhaitait vaincre ? Peut-être devrait-elle mettre un manteau bien chaud et le rejoindre ?

« Sais-tu où il … »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder cela fait déjà deux heures qu'il est parti » l'interrompit Grand-Mère, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Oscar sentit ses joues légèrement s'empourprer. Au diable cette « révélation » de ses sentiments pour André. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais rougi après une telle réflexion. Elle aurait haussé les épaules, mis un manteau et serait sortie.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu prennes froid, nous te trouvons très fatiguée en ce moment ma petite » continua Grand-Mère, relevant la tête de son plat et la fixant du regard. Un regard qui disait clairement « n'essaye même pas ! ».

Oscar soupira, et s'avouant vaincue, pris place à table, regardant Grand-Mère continuer quelques instants.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » lui proposa-t-elle en prenant une pomme de terre et un couteau dans chaque main.

« Voyons Oscar ça ne se fait pas ! » Elle avait failli lui mettre une petite tape sur la main avec sa louche par réflexe mais se stoppa en plein mouvement.

Un courant d'air glacial les fit frissonner, Oscar releva la tête, ravie qu'il annonce le retour d'André. Elle l'entendit éclater de rire, ce rire si riche qui lui provoquait désormais des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul et se leva pour le rejoindre, intriguée.

Il portait l'extrémité d'une énorme bûche tandis qu'Alain s'occupait de l'autre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et en fut surprise. Uhm, cela allait compliquer les choses.

« Qu'est ce qui ne se fait pas ? » demanda André s'amusant de la vision d'Oscar tentant une expérience culinaire.

« J'ai proposé à Grand-Mère de l'aider à préparer le repas » répondit Oscar comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Vous savez épluchez une pomme de terre ? » se moqua Alain. Oscar le regarda, prête à en découdre puis décida de laisser passer. Elle lui tendit le couteau et lui dit « vous avez raison, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, il risquerait de ne plus avoir de pomme de terre à manger au final. »

André sourit, fier de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée prendre au jeu.

Alain, étonné de ne pas la voir répliquer prit le couteau qu'elle lui tendait et s'installa à table pour s'occuper des pommes de terre.

« Grand-Mère, puis-je aider avec autre chose ? » offrit à nouveau Oscar. Alain releva la tête, clairement surpris, vraiment il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Oscar voyons ce n'est pas ta place » s'offusqua-t-elle. Puis, voyant sa mine déconfite, elle se concentra pour lui trouver une tâche convenable, qu'elle soit capable de réaliser, et qui ne la rabaisse pas trop.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nous jouer un air de Noël sur ton violon ? » Uhm Mauvaise pioche, les yeux d'Oscar lançaient des éclairs.

« Je m'occupe des pommes »dit André pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Ah et bien, Oscar voici une tâche toute trouvée, je te propose de nous jouer du violon tout en surveillant ce vaurien d'André, je tiens à mes pommes, je dois en avoir suffisamment pour ma compote ! » plaisanta Grand-Mère.

Oscar soupira, s'avouant vaincue pour cette manche. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Foi de Jarjaye ! Elle rejoignit sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminé où était déposé l'instrument de musique. Elle qui s'était réjouie d'un Noël tranquille et chaleureux avec André et Grand-Mère, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec cet Alain de malheur. Oh ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais elle avait espéré quelques instants en tête à tête avec André.

« Je suis désolé Oscar, » fit une voix dans son dos. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu la suivre. Elle faillit en lâcher l'étui de son violon. André se précipita par réflexe pour le rattraper en même temps qu'elle et réalisa que c'était sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Il s'attendait à une violente réaction de rejet de sa part, elle ne lui avait plus permis de la toucher depuis …

« Désolé pourquoi ? » feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre. A aucun moment elle n'ôta sa main de la sienne, bien trop curieuse d'en découvrir un peu plus à propos de ces délicieuses sensations qu'elle lui procurait.

André lui sourit, content de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus à ce point. « Allez, prends ton violon et viens me sauver de la louche familiale, tu sais que je ne sais pas résister aux pommes, tu ne lui diras pas que j'en chipe quelques-unes n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il osant un clin d'œil.

Oh que ces instants de complicité lui avaient manqués. André semblait arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle car son sourire faisait écho au sien.

« Tu m'en gardes une ? » lui demanda-t-elle amusée.

« Evidemment ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils travaillèrent tous à préparer ce repas de fête, accompagnés par la musique d'Oscar qui avait bien sûr abandonné sa mission de surveillance pour mieux vivre sa musique, fermant les yeux.

Alain la regarda quelques instants, subjugué. Ce colonel qu'il trouvait guindé et tellement procédurier lui semblait soudain bizarrement fragile. Il n'avait jamais compris l'espèce de fascination qu'il exerçait sur André, trouvant même cela malsain. Mais là, il se retrouvait pris dans les filets du charme indéfinissable de cet homme qu'il aurait voulu haïr mais qu'il commençait, malgré lui, à apprécier. Bon sang, étaient-ce là des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ?

Oscar jouait les dernières notes, perdue dans son monde, pensant à toutes ces années perdues à pourchasser une chimère tandis qu'André était auprès d'elle, l'aimant plus que tout et sacrifiant tout pour elle.

André avait remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient et se demandait ce qui pouvait les provoquer. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque le bruit du couteau qu'Alain venait de faire tomber le sortit de sa torpeur. Vite, détourner son attention !

« Vous devriez aller dresser la table messieurs, je maîtrise le reste des préparations et n'ai plus besoin de vous ici pour l'instant » indiqua Grand-Mère, arrivée à la même conclusion que son petit-fils.

Alain suivit André presque à contrecœur, il semblait se passer quelque chose de hautement intéressant dans cette cuisine. D'abord le colonel qui voulait aider. Puis ces larmes … il ne les avait pas rêvées !

Oscar resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, dans le vague. La tristesse qui venait de la submerger était encore palpable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la cuisine, Grand-Mère avait finalement rejoint les deux hommes, préférant la laisser se reprendre. Oscar prit une profonde inspiration puis examina les divers plats et préparations qui jonchaient l'imposante table de cuisine.

Si elle osait … Elle estima qu'il leur faudrait une bonne heure pour tout mettre en place, elle connaissait Grand-Mère, que le général et sa mère soient présents ou pas, elle sortirait le grand jeu : nappe immaculée, grand service, plusieurs verres, les couverts, les décorations ... Elle avait tenté d'importer une tradition de Prusse en demandant à André de rapporter un sapin mais le Général s'y était fermement opposé. Oscar se dit que si cela s'était passé chez elle, elle l'aurait encouragée, cette divine odeur de résine était merveilleusement rafraichissante.

Oscar regarda rapidement les ingrédients rescapés de la tornade préparatoire de Grand-Mère et commença timidement à les mélanger. Elle l'avait vue faire des dizaines, des centaines de fois quand elle était plus jeune, ça ne semblait pas bien sorcier. Grand-Mère ayant pour habitude de répéter les recettes, elle les connaissait par cœur ! Elle jetait de rapides et fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte, ne souhaitant pas être découverte dans une situation aussi inhabituelle pour elle. Alain ne l'aurait jamais laissée sortir indemne d'une telle situation, surtout si le résultat s'avérait immangeable.

Quand enfin elle eut terminé, elle déposa son œuvre parmi les autres victuailles du soir, ni vue ni connue, et sortit de la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et hésita un instant quant à la tenue adéquate. Si elle avait dû dîner avec ses parents, elle aurait passé son uniforme d'apparat. Elle dînait avec des amis ce soir. Devait-elle les accommoder en portant une tenue simple, ou risquaient-ils de s'offusquer si elle ne respectait pas ce qu'ils s'attendaient tous qu'elle fasse ?

Foutredieu que ces interrogations lui étaient pénibles ! Elle se décida finalement pour une tenue civile mais suffisamment habillée et descendit vers la grande salle à manger. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, ils auraient mangé dans la cuisine, mais Grand-Mère tenait au cérémonial habituel.

Oscar fut émerveillée en découvrant la table. Elle était splendide, le grand service de porcelaine, les verres de cristal, l'argenterie, tout brillait de mille feux. André avait rapporté du houx à Grand-Mère qui en avait dispersé un peu partout dans la pièce. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de gui, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de l'éviter.

André, Alain et Grand-Mère l'attendaient visiblement pour passer à table. Elle s'avança, cherchant des yeux son plat et se réjouissant de le trouver en bout de table.

« Eh bien, mes félicitations, vous vous êtes surpassés ! » déclara-t-elle ravie. « Grand-Mère, il y en a pour un régiment ! » plaisanta-t-elle. Elle stoppa net. Un régiment avait-elle dit ?

« Dites voir Alain, combien de personnes sont actuellement de permanence à la caserne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien il doit y avoir une dizaine de gars » lui répondit-il.

Oscar jeta un œil sur la table, c'était bien trop pour quatre personnes. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de Grand-Mère …

« Je peux tout emballer très vite et pendant ce temps André et Alain peuvent préparer le carrosse » lui dit soudain celle-ci ayant immédiatement compris où Oscar souhaitait en venir.

« Es-tu sûre Grand-Mère ? Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour installer la table »

« Noël c'est le partage, ton idée est merveilleuse » répondit l'aïeule tout sourire.

Tout fut organisé en deux temps trois mouvements et ils furent bientôt en route vers Paris, André et Alain à la manœuvre pour conduire le carrosse, Oscar et Grand-Mère à l'intérieur afin de protéger la nourriture des mouvements saccadés dus à l'état des chemins.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis en héros. Les soldats les remercièrent avec effusion et mangèrent avec un entrain certain. Alain et André avaient même réussi à charger une énorme bûche sur l'arrière du carrosse remplaçant le coffre habituel. Cette bûche brûlait désormais dans la large cheminé du mess, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Oscar les observait de loin, ayant largement eu sa part. Elle sentait sur elle le regard d'André qui la couvait du regard. Un peu plus loin, Alain les regardait. A la lueur du feu de cheminée, la lumière accentuait dramatiquement sa silhouette, il eut une révélation, bon sang mais ! Rêvait-il ? C'était impossible ! Et pourtant … cela expliquerait bien des choses !

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, elle voulut aider à tout ranger mais fut stoppée dans son élan par le regard furibond de Grand-Mère. Oh elle ne s'y risquerait pas une seconde fois dans la journée, elle abandonna très rapidement la partie.

Elle sortit prendre un bon bol d'air frais, elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle ne fut pas étonnée une seconde d'être rejointe par André qui s'approcha d'elle. Au loin, on entendit sonner le premier des douze coups de minuit.

« Bon anniversaire Oscar, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en l'enveloppant d'un manteau bien chaud.

Elle se retourna vers lui, souriant.

« Comment se fait-il qu'année après année tu sois toujours celui qui n'oublie pas ? Celui qui y pense toujours en premier ? » De fait, la question était rhétorique. La réponse figurait clairement dans ses merveilleux yeux émeraude.

« C'était à moi te de faire un cadeau, pas le contraire, » fit-il, énigmatique.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas.

« La tarte aux pommes », dit-il en souriant. Elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Heureusement, cela ne se voyait pas trop dans le noir. « Tu as de la farine, là » lui dit-il désignant un endroit proche de son oreille. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer pour faire disparaitre toute trace de son méfait.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque d'autre que moi l'ait remarqué si ça peut te rassurer. Pour une débutante, tu te débrouilles très bien je dois l'avouer, c'était très bon » la félicita-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … » avoua-t-elle, « j'ai eu envie de le faire et c'est tout, c'était frustrant de vous voir vous activer et de rester à vos côtés sans rien faire. Et agaçant qu'on puisse me penser incapable de la moindre aide. »

« Tu es une femme aux multiples talents ma chère Oscar ».

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, un pas de plus et ils friseraient l'indécence. Bon sang … qu'attendait-il ? Devrait-elle faire ce dernier pas ? Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il la défiait.

Il détourna finalement les yeux, soudain indécis. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je ne sais pas si tu es prête à le recevoir. »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien » fit-elle, mutine.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard qu'il détourna immédiatement. Oscar se mordit les lèvres, idiote !

« Excuse-moi » dit-elle doucement, en faisant finalement ce dernier pas, posant par la même occasion sa main sur la joue de son ami de toujours.

Il releva la tête vers elle, incrédule. « Je suis prête à recevoir mon cadeau » lui dit-elle calmement.

André soutint longuement son regard, il voulait y lire la certitude de ses sentiments. Quand il fut rassuré, il couvrit enfin ses lèvres des siennes afin de l'embrasser comme il en avait rêvé des milliers de fois, la serrant contre lui.

« Eh bien, il leur en aura fallu du temps à ces deux-là ! » dit Grand-Mère qui les observait de loin.

« Je pense que nous venons de vivre la magie de Noël » commenta Alain pour qui la véritable nature d'Oscar ne faisait désormais plus le moindre doute.


End file.
